


Thank Your Jedi

by Aliceisophelia



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Redeemed Ben Solo, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceisophelia/pseuds/Aliceisophelia
Summary: “Oh, kriff. Not you. I was having a good night.” Rey sneered as she rolled her eyes and swung her door closed.“You.. You smell like flowers and soldiers hooch. They’re still distilling their own spirits, I see.” Kylo said, looking up at her, half distracted. Her smell was always one of the more distracting things the Force allowed him. He was always enveloped in everything sensory about her. Her warmth, her smell, the sound of her breathing, of her heartbeat, all overwhelmed him each time their bond rippled to life. She was breathtaking in any state but seeing her like this was a new experience and he was committing her every nuance to memory.“That would be perfume and jungle juice. Can you leave? Or at least stop undressing?” She said gesturing to him. “And get off my bed. I’d like to use it. I have to repair an engine tomorrow.”“I can’t leave any more than you can and you know it. As far as undressing, I don’t see why your presence should dictate what I’m doing in my own quarters.” He stated firmly but there was the slightest hint of amusement in his Force signature. She felt it and it lit a fuse in her.“Fine. Two can play that game.” Rey gritted through her teeth.





	Thank Your Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Really bad fluffy smutty sweetness as Rey realizes how to finally get Ben Solo to come home. It all starts with a girl's night in over in Rose's room and ends up saving the galaxy. This is a prompt that @mrsvioletwrites sent me over on Tumblr and it is posted there @madandmisquoted. I just couldn't stop writing and I'm so sorry. It just kept going. Like I had no control over where it was going or how it was going to end. Hence the 7 pgs. I apologize. I will endeavor in the future to restrain my baser instincts. Much love!

Rey had never really thought about”beauty”. She had always been about utility. The Resistance was not much of a place for fashion and vanity either. At least, that’s what she had assumed, until Rose ambushed her with “girl’s night in”.

She arrived at the appointed time at Rose’s quarters. She stood outside the door, fidgeting with her hands and debating between knocking on the door and running back to her room to hide.

“Calm down,” she said to herself. “it’s just Rose. You’re just spending time with your friend. There is nothing to be afraid of. She’s not going to make fun of you for not knowing anything about cosmetics. She is your friend. Just breathe.” Taking a deep breath she raised her hand to knock on the door just as it swung open. There was Rose with a green mud slathered all over her face and half of the female crew of the Resistance packed in her room. It was hot and noisy with so many people in such a small space. Everyone was laughing and talking and there were music holos playing that a few of the girls imitating the moves to.

“Rey!” Rose exclaimed. “I’m so glad you’re here! Come in! We’re just starting facials! Do you have a favorite mask? Did you bring your makeup?” she asked, handing Rey as cup of whatever everyone else was drinking. Rey recognized the sharp bite of alcohol as the burn warmed her throat as she sipped the  fruit flavored drink.

“I… uh… I forgot it?” Rey stammered. “On...on Jakku. I didn’t have time to grab it when we were running from the First Order.” Rey lied. The truth was that she had never had any cosmetics and she had never learned to apply any either. Those were luxuries that you had to trade more than scrap for.  She had seen the painted women at the brothel and that was her only impression of the matter until she had seen other women in the Resistance wearing pigment on their eyes and lips as if it were casual. It had taken her weeks to figure out that this was normal in the more civilized areas of the galaxy.

“That’s fine! I’m sure we can find some things for you to use! Let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll see what the other girls think! You have such pretty eyes I bet you can wear any color!” Rose giggled happily while pulling Rey inside.

Rey knew that Rose really missed her sister Paige and that this night was really important to her. She just hadn’t known that Rose invited so many people. It was a bit overwhelming. There were girls helping apply masks and girls braiding hair in elaborate styles like General Organa’s and girls painting each other’s nails. Maybe she could fake her way through this without looking like a total idiot. Connix was sitting on the floor, cross legged and smiled up at her.

“Hi, Rey! Have you ever tried a Mon Calamari mud mask before? I bet they didn’t have that on Jakku. It’s great for getting the engine grease and grime out of your pores! I used it all the time when I was just a tech. Sit down and I’ll help you put it on if you want. There’s a trick to it.”

“Uh… sure.” Rey said, slightly relieved that she had offered. At least then she wouldn’t just be standing in the middle of the room looking awkward. “What’s the trick?”

By the time Rey took her leave to go to bed it was the early hours of the morning. She had to admit that the girls had done an impressive job on her. She hardly recognized herself in the mirror of the ‘fresher. She had her hair braided up the back of her head where it was loosely piled with gentle curls that framed her face. She had a stunning lilac colored eye pigment and a kohl black liner done with two sharp but tiny wings at the corners. They had even shaped her eyebrows.

The girls had highlighted her bronze skin and made her best features stand out. All while talking her ear off. She was pretty sure she knew every secret love affair on the whole base now, along with who was crushing on whom. She had been amused at the other women and their enthusiasm with her. They were excited to get some one on one time with the Resistance’s only Jedi and it made her night a little easier. They had been more interested in her telling them about the Force and what it was like to hang out with Luke Skywalker and Han Solo than they were in her helping them do their makeup. So she talked and they applied. She even danced a little after the third cup of what Rose called “jungle juice”. Over all she was very happy that she had come tonight. It had made her less like she was a lonely outsider.  She hummed happily to herself as she walked back to her quarters.

“What happened to your hair?”

The Supreme Leader of the First Order was sitting on her bed, half dressed and bare chested as he appeared to lean over to take his boots off.

“Oh, kriff. Not you. I was having a good night.” Rey sneered as she rolled her eyes and swung her door closed.

“You.. You smell like flowers and soldiers hooch. They’re still distilling their own spirits, I see.” Kylo said, looking up at her, half distracted. Her smell was always one of the more distracting things the Force allowed him. He couldn’t make out much of her surroundings but he was always enveloped in everything sensory about her. Her warmth, her smell, the sound of her breathing, of her heartbeat, all overwhelmed him each time their bond rippled to life. She was breathtaking in any state but seeing her like this was a new experience and he was committing her every nuance to memory.

“That would be perfume and jungle juice. Can you leave? Or at least stop undressing?” She said gesturing to him. “And get off my bed. I’d like to use it. I have to repair an engine tomorrow.”

“I can’t leave any more than you can and you know it. As far as undressing, I don’t see why your presence should dictate what I’m doing in my own quarters.” He stated firmly but there was the slightest hint of amusement in his Force signature. She felt it and it lit a fuse in her.

“Fine. Two can play that game.” Rey gritted through her teeth. If he was going to be a pompous ass about inconveniencing her, she could do the same.

She marched over to her trunk and dropped her bag with a heavy thud. Rummaging through her meager wardrobe she found a set of sleep clothes. She returned to her bedside and tossed the clothes on the bed and started to unbuckle her belt and take her wrapped linen off, exposing her tunic underneath. She meant to keep going until he was just as embarrassed and asked her to stop.  That would show him.

Kylo could not take his eyes off Rey. Was she really doing this? Was she going to disrobe in front of him and change into those tiny, thin, clothes she had tossed on the bed? Surely she had to know what effect this was having on him. It wasn’t until he reminded himself to breathe while she was removing her arm wraps that he felt the defiance coming off her in waves. He understood then that she was calling his bluff and was antagonizing him out of spite. _Two can play that game indeed_ , he thought. He continued to unlace his boots and stood to remove his arm guards. He locked eyes with her, unflinching. He would match her step for step if this is how she was going to act.

Rey scrunched up her nose and huffed at him. She took off her tunic leaving her undershirt and leggings as she kicked off her boots. She was stubborn and determined to outdo him. She was a desert scavenger after all. She had seen people in nearly nothing most of her life due to the heat. He was a stuck up royal brat and she was sure she could offend his fine sensibilities. Though she had to admit that the more she saw of him the more impressed she was with his physicality. He was well muscled and broad, very broad. He was dotted with scars and moles and random freckles over his pale skin. She could trace the line of the scar she gave him running down his face and neck to where it ended just below his collarbone. It had been angry and red and now it was just a silver line that somehow didn’t detract from his noble features. He looked every bit a prince as he stood in front of her, though she would never admit that she had thought so the first time she had seen his face. The last time she had seen him like this it had rattled her and she didn’t quite understand her response. She had realized after dreaming about that moment several times that she was strongly attracted to him, at least physically. They certainly didn’t have anyone like him on Jakku.

He felt her eyes running over him and taking him in. He felt a shiver mentally. He wasn’t sure if it was his own or if it was hers. He liked the way she was looking at him, half defiant and half in curiosity. He wondered how far this would go. He was unashamed of his body. It had served him well, and it had borne the marks of his training and battle. He knew he was not as handsome as that arrogant pilot that was his mother’s favorite but he rarely had time to think about such things during his training. Now he suddenly wondered how she saw him. He watched as she pulled off her undershirt, never looking away, and then kicked off her leggings exposing long tanned legs that were firm and well-muscled. It was his turn he supposed. He undid his belt and zipper, sliding off his pants. He watched her intently as she narrowed her eyes at him, squaring her jaw.

Rey reached up behind her to undo her chest band but couldn’t quite get it. She struggled with the clasp for a moment, trying to unhook it. The look on Kylo’s face was wide eyed and shocked. She felt triumphant! She was going to win! He would be so embarrassed that he would turn bright red and flee the room. She wondered if even the tips of his ears would blush. She was still struggling with the band though and that was her winning ticket. She had to get it undone!

He watched her in disbelief and then amusement as she struggled with the clasp. She was clearly fumbling with it and was starting to turn in little circles futilely attempting to unhook it. Before he could stop himself he had closed the distance between them and stilled her hands with his own.

“Here. I’ll get it. Just hold still.” He said. He quickly unclasped the hooks and placed his hands on her shoulder as she froze in place. He sucked in a sharp breath at the contact of their skin and their proximity. The Force hummed between them. Standing this close to her, her warmth and scent made him dizzy. It was too much and he removed his hands quickly, realizing what he had done.

Instead of moving away, Rey stayed very still. His hands had felt like the heat of the sun on her skin. Something in the Force surged and the static made the air feel like it was crackling with energy.  She felt a strange sensation run through her pooling in her belly. It was warm and electrifying. She closed her eyes and let go of her thoughts. It was a moment of epiphany for her. She listened and suddenly understood what the Force needed from them. Why it had been connecting them all this time. In this moment of clarity, she reached out to explore his energy and found it in much the same state as hers. She felt the sureness of her actions. The Force had not lead her astray before and she was going to trust that it would not here.  She carefully unwrapped the band with her back still turned to him, letting it fall to the floor. Slowly she raised her arms to the pins holding her hair on top of her head. As she pulled them free her hair fell loosely to just past her shoulders and she shook it out just a bit.

That was all it took for reason to completely leave him. Watching her knowingly undress in front of him was torture but seeing her shake loose her hair was the most feminine thing he had ever witnessed. Her actions were deliberate and they were for him. His body responded instantly and he was painfully erect with need. He closed the distance between them, pulling her against his chest. He wrapped her small waist in one of his large arms as the other moved her hair to one side, breathing her in.

 She tilted her head to give him access and he buried his face in her neck. She could feel how hard he was through his underwear, pressing into her ass and lower back.  She smiled to herself at how little it had taken to undo the Ruler of the Galaxy. The heat of him made her giddy as a small moan escaped her lips. He felt like durasteel as he pressed her tighter against him. She raised her arms over her head, running her finger tips over his shoulders and neck then carding one hand through his dark hair. It was so much softer than she imagined.

 He groaned at the feeling of her fingers sending electric shivers through his skin and scalp. He had thought he had known desire. Desire for control and power. Desire to overcome. He had known nothing of desire until this moment. He was sure of it now. He had never wanted anything as badly as her touch. He had to have her and whatever he had to do to keep her touching him like this was a small price to pay for what he would receive. He had to make her feel the same way, had to make her want him as much. He slid his other arm around her and let his hands roam over her torso and hips before moving higher and rolling one of her dusky pink nipples between his fingers. She arched her back, pushing against his erection with her ass and gasped softly at the sensation. He couldn’t help but to rock his hips slightly against her craving the friction. Returning the favor he slid his free hand over her hip bone and searched out her center as she turned her face up towards his. He captured her lips with his own, kissing her softly at first and then flicking his tongue across them, asking for entry. She granted him the request and he deepened the kiss just as he found her clit through the thin panties she wore. She moaned into him and he took the encouragement. He slid his hand up and under her waist band, parting her lips and running his fingers along her wetness. He moved back up to the sensitive bundle of nerves and swirled his fingers over it lightly. She shivered in his arms and gasped.

Rey had never felt like this. He was magnetic and she could not escape the draw of him. The way he was touching her, she couldn’t think straight. It was so different than how she had ever touched herself and she wanted to melt into a puddle in his arms. She slid one of her arms down over his shoulder and side until she found his waistband. She skirted her small fingers under it and lightly ran them over his cock. He lurched and moaned at the contact. Emboldened, she wrapped her small fingers around the shaft and stroked him. He stiffened and then rocked his hips into her grip. She did this a few more times until he broke from kissing her and spun her around. He pulled her even tighter against him with a hand buried in her hair. He pulled her back just firmly enough to make her look at him.

“Rey…” He breathed. He said her name like the softest prayer and her heart swelled at the sound of it. It was so gentle and he was searching her eyes as he looked down at her. The man standing in front of her was not Kylo Ren, not the Supreme Leader of the First Order and ruler of the known galaxy. He was not her enemy. The man standing in front of her, cradling her against him and pleading with his soft brown eyes was Ben Solo. He wore no mantle for her and presented only himself. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as she let the realization sink in that all was not lost. She reached out with the Force feeling for him and found the answers she sought right on the surface. She could see herself in his eyes, feel what he felt about her, she could feel how starved for touch and connection he was. The sorrow and loneliness made her tear up a little. It broke her heart that anyone had suffered the way he had. That his thoughts had been so twisted by Snoke that he had isolated himself. He saw no way out. No light other than her. She could not let Ben Solo go. She wasn’t just doing this for the Force. She saw through his eyes her own beauty and strength. She saw how they were stronger and more capable together. She wanted to bring him home, to her.

“Ben… I want this the way you want this. Please. Just reach out and feel what I feel.” She said placing her small hand over his heart. She felt his fear and she projected enough of her emotions to soothe him. She felt him reach out and through their bond, sensing her thought and feelings. He inhaled sharply and chewed at his bottom lip as he passed through each emotion. He could see how he looked to her. His masculinity drawing her in, how she felt safe with his arms around her, how she wanted him to touch her. Nobody had touched her for so long. All those lonely nights feeling apart from everything around her even with the Resistance echoed in his mind. Here with him, she felt that belonging finally. She could be his, but only if he were Ben. If he could be just Ben for her then she would always be his. She would fight anyone that tried to come between them for Ben Solo. How could he just walk away from everything for her? Everything he had ever worked for he had finally achieved but he knew now that it wasn’t enough. What he wanted and had wanted since that first moment on Takodana was Rey. He wanted to love her, take care of her, protect her, and he could see the future with her. Visions filled his mind behind his closed eyes, visions of children with dark hair and hazel eyes learning how to control their abilities with parents that would never abandon them. He was breathing rapidly now, shaken by the power of the images the Force was showing him. Could she see this too? Is this what she wanted?

“I have always wanted Ben Solo.” She said quietly. “This other person you pretend to be is of no interest to me, but Ben is. I feel it too. I see it too.” She nodded along with her affirmations. “I don’t want to fight a bloody war forever. I want peace and a family and a home. I want you, Ben Solo.”

Ben said nothing in response and let the Force speak for him and through them as he bent to kiss her again. He had offered her the galaxy but all she had wanted was the man underneath the mask. He would give her anything she wanted. After months and months of anguish, regret and anger, he finally understood what she had needed from him and if he got to keep her in his arms, he would gladly pay any price. He offered his silent agreement across their bond and felt her light swell within him as he laid her down on the bed. That rest of that night was filled with joy, passion, and promises. When he entered her for the first time, she had encased him so perfectly that he nearly lost himself to it. She was as inexperienced as he was but they made up for it with their enthusiasm for each other and always found themselves in sync.

Rey woke the next afternoon alone and instantly her heart ached. Her small bed felt so empty and cold without him. She quickly showered and dressed for the day, intending to work on the replacement engine for a damaged x-wing. As she entered the hangar, there was a commotion at the far end. She raced along with the others to see what was happening. Her heart caught in her throat as she saw a tall dark haired figure step out of the Silencer that had just landed. He raised his hands above his head and grinned at her. Leia was the first to reach him and she stood staring in shock at her son.

“I’ve come here to defect.” He said to General Organa. “You have your Jedi to thank for that. I will give you all the intelligence you need to take down the First Order and I have all their codes for the banking confederation, but we’ll have to work fast. I’ve already sent the data over to your coms and holos.”

“I knew you’d come home. It was just a matter of time.” Leia said with tears in her eyes. She embraced her son tightly and then half turned to Rey. “Well, come on up here girl! I don’t think he’s here to see C-3PO.”

Rey turned to the crowd of stunned on lookers just before she reached them. “He is here on my account. If any of you have a problem with Ben Solo returning home, you can take it up with me.” She stated fiercely.

“And me.” Finn said, stepping up beside her.

“And me.” Rose said, taking Finn’s hand.

“Me too.” Poe said, placing a firm hand on Rey’s shoulder. “I trust Rey and if she says Ben Solo is back, then he’s back.”

Just then, a tall shaggy figure howled in Shirwookie from the back of the crowd. They parted to make way for Chewie. He stepped up to Ben and Leia and embraced them in one of his tightest hugs. He turned to face the crowd and howled in joy, joining the others. The Resistance needed no further convincing. If Leia and Chewie could forgive, then they dared not to protest it.

After, the crowd had dissipated and it was just Rey and Ben on the ramp, he took her hands in his. “I promised you that I would find a way back to you, to the future that we saw together. When I woke up this morning and you weren’t there, I couldn’t take it. I needed to find you. I followed your light Rey. The Force guided me every step of the way. It brought me here to you with all of this.” He said then kissed her knuckles. “I promise you that I will never leave you. You will never be alone. I will always be here with you.”

“You came home. That’s enough for me. Everything else is just a bonus.” She said grinning at him.

Rey knew that her vision had finally come true and they got to spend the rest of their lives exploring the galaxy and each other. They would have a family. They would never be alone again.  


End file.
